Sous pavillon pirate
by Eldonyx
Summary: Prison de Port Royal, 1728. C'est là que le Voile a déposé Sirius. On semble le pendre pour un autre et être déterminé à le pendre comme tel. Il n'a d'autre choix que de se fier à son étrange compagnon de cellule pour s'en tirer... Pas très rassurant.
1. Prologue: Chute

Note de l'auteur:

Ni _Pirates des Caraïbes_ ni _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent, par contre le mélange des deux est bien à moi.

Pour les curieux, Jack devrait normalement se pointer dans le prochain chapitre.

À noter: les pensées des personnages sont en italique.

Il ne me reste qu'une chose à dire: Bonne lecture!

Eldonyx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sous pavillon pirate**

**Prologue: Chute**

L'homme filait à travers la jungle épaisse, tâchant de ne pas trébucher sur les nombreux obstacles qui se dressaient sur sa route sans prévenir. La visibilité était réduite à quelques mètres à cause de la végétation touffue et il ne pouvait voir ses poursuivants, mais il savait par leurs cris qu'ils n'étaient pas loin derrière. Heureusement qu'eux non plus ne le voyaient pas.

Tout en courant, le fuyard s'efforça de déterminer ses options. Se rendre était hors de question. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie sans que les Aurors le repèrent – contre eux, il savait n'avoir aucune chance. En revanche, échapper aux soldats britanniques serait un jeu d'enfant, si toutefois il parvenait à les distancer assez pour les semer.

Le sorcier manqua tomber quand il déboucha soudain dans une clairière formée par des bâtiments en ruines.

L'architecture n'était ni espagnole, ni française, ni anglaise et il n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable. Des murs de pierre semblaient avoir poussé un peu partout, certains quasiment aussi hauts que lui, d'autres ayant été rasés presque au ras du sol. Beaucoup étaient ornés de bas-reliefs étranges.

S'il réussissait à les perdre dans ce labyrinthe, il serait sauvé.

Une série de bangs sonores lui apprit que les soldats moldus l'avaient rattrapé. Ils pouvaient le voir désormais, et ne se gênaient plus pour lui tirer dessus.

L'homme plongea derrière un muret à moitié effondré et s'enfonça dans les ruines, s'efforçant de rester à couvert chaque fois que c'était possible.

Ce ne fut pas assez.

Les soldats tiraient sans arrêt maintenant, se souciant visiblement peu de l'état dans lequel ils le récupéreraient, du moment qu'ils l'attrapaient...

Une première balle l'atteignit à l'épaule droite comme il s'élançait en terrain découvert, espérant atteindre une sorte de plate-forme rocheuse surmontée d'une arche en ruines qui avait sans doute un jour marqué l'entrée d'un bâtiment, effondré depuis longtemps. Il vacilla sous le coup de la douleur, mais continua son chemin aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

De là-haut, il serait en excellente position pour se défendre: avec l'abri fourni par l'arche et la position élevée de la structure, il pourrait voir ses adversaires approcher, et même leur tirer dessus puisqu'il avait toujours son pistolet, bien qu'il doutât pouvoir bien viser de la main gauche.

Une seconde balle lui transperça la jambe comme il atteignait la plate-forme. L'homme s'écroula, son membre blessé désormais incapable de porter son poids.

Il se releva vite pourtant, faisant abstraction de la souffrance pour boitiller vers le sommet de la petite élévation, s'aidant régulièrement de son bras valide pour se hisser dans les passages difficiles. Il savait que s'arrêter signifierait la mort à court ou moyen terme, et vu l'état de sa jambe, il doutait de pouvoir fuir encore longtemps. Il devrait se battre, et ce serait vraisemblablement un combat à mort.

Ils ne l'auraient pas vivant.

Le sorcier parvint finalement au sommet de la plate-forme, directement sous l'arche en ruines. De l'autre côté, une pente raide et rocailleuse menait à une petite ravine tapissée de hautes fougères. Il ne pouvait espérer redescendre par là dans son état. Il se briserait le cou à coup sûr. Il se retourna vivement pour connaître la position de l'ennemi.

C'est alors qu'une troisième balle le toucha. Incrédule, il porta la main à son côté. Il la retira pleine de sang. _Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça_. Sa vue se brouilla et il sentit son corps s'arquer vers l'arrière avec une lenteur surprenante. Il traversa l'arche.

Tout devint noir.

L'homme reprit conscience au fond de la ravine. Son corps n'était que douleur et il n'osait même pas imaginer combien d'os s'étaient brisés dans sa chute.

Réprimant un cri, il s'obligea à ramper sous une petite corniche. Ainsi caché à la vue tant par la pierre que par la végétation luxuriante, il autorisa finalement les ténèbres à l'emporter.

Il ne vit pas un autre corps dévaler la pente et s'immobiliser à l'endroit qu'il occupait quelques secondes auparavant. S'il l'avait fait, il se serait certainement cru fou.

XXXXXXX

Sirius Black évita facilement un sort de sa cousine Bellatrix. Il éclata de rire en se moquant d'elle:

« Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça! » s'écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant en écho dans la vaste salle du Département des mystères. Derrière lui, le voile de l'arcade ondulait doucement.

Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine.

Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Sa vue se brouilla et il sentit son corps s'arquer vers l'arrière avec une lenteur surprenante. Il traversa l'arcade.

Tout devint noir.


	2. Chapitre 1: Prison

Note de l'auteur:

Ni _Harry Potter_ ni _Pirates des Caraïbes_ ne m'appartiennent.

Merci à **DuncanHeart**, **Burlesq**, **kay** et **pal**, mes reviewers.

Bonne lecture!

Eldonyx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sous pavillon pirate**

**Chapitre 1: Prison**

Deux soldats anglais balancèrent sans ménagement leur prisonnier dans une cellule, en fermèrent bruyamment la porte et saluèrent le vieux gardien avant de quitter la prison.

Marmonnant des obscénités dans sa barbe, le capitaine Jack Sparrow se releva et s'épousseta. _Non mais vraiment... Aucun respect... Et en plus ils veulent me pendre demain... Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de traîner dans le coin, mais quand-même..._

« Tiens tiens... Qu'avons nous là? » Jack se retourna d'un bond. Le vieux gardien avait une voix grinçante, propre à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête - ce qui, vu la quantité de perles et colifichets qui ornaient ceux du pirate, était un exploit. « Jack Sparrow, revenu pour recevoir son juste châtiment ». Le bonhomme ricana, dévoilant une rangée de dents toutes plus pourries les unes que les autres.

« Capitaine. C'est _capitaine_ Jack Sparrow ». Le pirate secoua la tête, exaspéré. « Pourquoi personne ne s'en rappelle jamais? »

Le gardien ne sembla pas l'entendre.

« Votre évasion d'il y a quelques mois était assez impressionnante, à ce qu'on raconte. Mais n'espérez pas renouveler votre exploit: avec moi, vous vous y casseriez les dents. Et même plus, si j'avais mon mot à dire... »

Jack déglutit, mal à l'aise. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas des menaces en l'air. D'autant plus qu'il ne pourrait plus compter sur le jeune Will pour le faire évader, cette fois. Celui-ci avait déjà risqué sa liberté et sa vie pour lui venir en aide, mais ne répéterait pas son geste, surtout qu'il était maintenant fiancé à la belle Elizabeth Swann. Il avait désormais trop à perdre pour se compromettre à nouveau avec un pirate.

Cette fois, il était seul. Ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Mais bon... _Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow, non?_

« Depuis quand y'a un gardien? » demanda le prisonnier, autant pour changer de sujet que pour mieux connaître les changements survenus depuis son dernier séjour en ces lieux. Pour une éventuelle évasion, ça pourrait toujours servir. « La dernière fois, il n'y avait qu'un chien et pas de gardes à l'entrée ».

Le bonhomme eut un sourire mauvais.

« Le cabot s'est fait la malle il y a des semaines, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Avec deux condamnés à la potence. Mais moi, je ne suis là que depuis trois jours. À cause de lui ». Il désigna du menton une forme sombre au fond de la cellule de Jack, juste sous l'étroite fenêtre.

Celui-ci réalisa alors que ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un tas de chiffons – il ne s'était pas vraiment donné la peine de l'examiner; en fait, c'était tout juste s'il l'avait vu en entrant. En plus, il était à contre-jour – était en fait un homme étendu sur le dos, inconscient. Endormi? Blessé?

« Il a essayé de s'évader. Tentative spectaculaire et très téméraire, il faut l'admettre. Et qui a failli réussir, en plus. Dommage qu'il ait si mal tourné. Jamais vu quelqu'un de si doué. Il aurait vraiment pu devenir l'un des meilleurs Aurors de ce siècle. Encore meilleur qu'Ernest Maugrey ».

« Euh... » commença Jack, un peu perdu, « un Auror? »

Le gardien le regarda un moment comme s'il était complètement stupide, puis parut réaliser quelque chose.

« Les Aurors forment une unité spéciale de l'armée britannique », expliqua-t-il. « C'est vers nous qu'on se tourne si les évènements deviennent... incontrôlables ».

« Ah... » _Il ment._

« Enfin... Il a été rattrapé, c'est le plus important. Il est beaucoup trop dangereux pour qu'on le laisse errer dans la nature. Je me suis retrouvé ici pour prévenir une nouvelle tentative d'évasion. Quoi que ça m'étonnerait qu'il puisse aller où que ce soit dans cet état. Ils l'ont pas mal amoché quand ils l'ont ramené. Il est dans les vapes depuis. Sera pendu quand il se réveillera. S'il se réveille un jour. Mais il n'a pas bougé depuis sa capture, alors... »

Le vieux haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, indiquant clairement que la conversation était terminée.

« Attendez! » s'exclama Jack. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait savoir. « Son nom, c'est quoi? »

« Black. Sirius Black. Condamné à mort pour piraterie et trahison envers la Couronne britannique. Vous en avez certainement déjà entendu parler ». Sur ce, le vieil homme descendit l'escalier et disparut.

Le pirate ne l'entendit même pas partir. Il resta planté devant la porte de sa cellule un bon moment, incrédule. _Sirius Black? _Le_ Sirius Black? Le capitaine du _Sinistros_? Pas étonnant qu'ils aient mis un gardien._

Il s'approcha de son compagnon de cellule dans le but de l'examiner plus attentivement. De grande taille, il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et une barbe de quelques jours. Il y avait un peu de sang séché sur le côté gauche de sa tête et son bras semblait cassé. Assez bizarrement, sa peau était très pâle, comme s'il n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis longtemps, et il était plutôt maigre. Combien de temps avait-il été enfermé avant de tenter une évasion?

Pourtant, Jack était sûr qu'il en aurait entendu parler si le célèbre capitaine Black s'était retrouvé incapable d'exercer son métier pour une longue période. Les rumeurs couraient vite parmi les frères de la côte, surtout si elles concernaient quelqu'un comme Black.

Ça se serait su. On l'avait enfermé avec une légende vivante. _Quoi que.._.

_Est-ce qu'il n'est pas un peu trop immobile?_ Jack frissonna. Pirate célèbre ou pas, il n'aimait définitivement pas l'idée de partager sa cellule avec un mourant, voire avec un mort. Si Gibbs avait été là, il aurait certainement qualifié cela de mauvais présage. De _très_ mauvais présage, même.

Avec l'index et le majeur, il lui tapota l'épaule. Aucune réaction. Il réessaya, plus fort. Toujours rien. Il fit mine de s'éloigner, puis se ravisa et, avec un mouvement brusque, hurla un « Booo! » particulièrement fort dans les oreilles de l'homme.

Le cri eut suffit à réveiller un mort, mais l'autre capitaine pirate ne broncha pas. _Ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas mort? Peut-être sourd, mais pas mort._ Sa raison – _eh oui, j'en ai apparemment encore une, sans doute en mauvais état, mais bien là tout de même_ _puisqu'elle se manifeste. Elle ne peut pas appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre, non?_– lui rappela que ce n'était qu'une expression, pas un fait. Il grogna. _Rabat-joie_.

Déterminé à avoir le coeur net sur l'état de Black, le pirate se pencha avec précaution sur l'homme inanimé et lui prit le poignet, cherchant un pouls.

Rien du tout. Prenant les grands moyens, Jack écarta quelques mèches de cheveux noirs et plaça deux doigts dans le cou du blessé.

Cette fois, il sentit son pouls. Faible, un peu irrégulier, mais bien présent. Black était vivant.

_C'est toujours ça. J'aurais détesté passer ma dernière nuit avec un cadavre._

Jack alla s'asseoir contre un mur et commença à échafauder des plans d'évasion. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le moment. Toutefois, une question lui tournait sans cesse dans la tête tandis qu'il rejetait chaque idée l'une après l'autre, malgré ses efforts pour l'en chasser: le capitaine Black, ce génie de l'évasion qui semblait attirer les phénomènes miraculeux comme du rhum des flibustiers, allait-il revenir à lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour Jack?

Pas qu'il ait vraiment besoin de son aide, mais bon...

XXXXXXX

Tout n'était que ténèbres. Il _était_ les ténèbres.

Puis il réalisa qu'il existait. Qu'il était différent du reste.

Mais qu'était-il, au juste?

Un mot sembla résonner dans le néant.

_Sirius._

Son esprit se retrouva enfermé dans quelque chose. Un corps. _Son_ corps.

Comment était-il? Petit, grand? Quelle forme avait-il? Il n'aurait pu le dire.

Il sentait vaguement un contact avec une surface dure et fraîche. Peu à peu, il se rappela qu'il était grand, qu'il avait deux bras et deux jambes, mais c'était tout ce qu'il savait. Il ignorait quelle partie de lui-même touchait la surface dure; il n'aurait pas pu distinguer le haut du bas, la gauche de la droite.

Puis, tout doucement, ses sensations se firent plus précises: il comprit qu'il était étendu sur le dos sur ce qui ressemblait à de la pierre; il sentit la chaleur de l'air sur sa peau. Il sentit la douleur aussi: au début lointaine, négligeable, elle se fit presque insupportable quand il essaya de bouger son bras gauche. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal chaque fois qu'il prenait une inspiration. _Côtes brisées_, diagnostiqua-t-il. _Peut-être le bras aussi_.

Tout doucement, il fit jouer ses muscles un par un, histoire de vérifier si tout le reste fonctionnait bien.

Comme de très loin, il entendit quelqu'un parler. C'était une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas, il en était certain, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait.

Il roula sur le côté en réprimant un cri de douleur. Il devait se relever. Rester à terre pouvait être dangereux, lui criait son instinct.

On l'en empêcha, doucement mais fermement, et il se retrouva à nouveau allongé au sol. De toute manière, réalisait-il maintenant, il était trop faible pour se lever.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et fut assez surpris de ne voir qu'une forme sombre et très embrouillée, penchée sur lui.

« Doucement, l'ami, vous êtes vraiment dans un sale état, vous ne devriez pas vous agiter comme ça ». C'était un homme, et il avait un drôle d'accent.

Sirius s'obstina et parvint finalement à s'asseoir contre un mur de pierre avec l'aide réticente de l'inconnu. La tête lui tournait et sa vue ne s'était toujours pas éclaircie.

Il tenta de parler, mais tout ce qui sortit fut un faible grognement. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait la gorge en feu.

« De l'eau », finit-il par articuler, « S'il vous plaît ». Sa voix était rauque, comme lorsqu'il s'était évadé d'Azkaban. Brusquement, il se rappela de tout. Le Département des mystères. Son duel avec Bellatrix. Sa chute à travers l'arcade. Puis, plus rien. Que s'était-il passé? Où était-il? Si seulement il arrivait à voir correctement... Tout ce qu'il parvenait à distinguer était des ombres floues.

Il se massa le crâne là où il sentait une grosse bosse, sans doute l'endroit où il avait heurté le sol en tombant. Est-ce que sa vue en avait été endommagée? Il espérait que non, mais ne pouvait en être certain. Seul le temps le dirait.

« Y'en a pas », répondit l'autre. « Je pourrais toujours demander au gardien, mais il n'est pas très commode. Quoi que... » Sa voix s'estompa comme une idée semblait le frapper. « Hé! Le vieux! » lança-t-il aussi fort qu'il l'osait, « mon copain s'est réveillé! »

_Un gardien? _Sirius s'interrogea._ Un gardien pour quoi, au juste?_

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier.

Sirius se tourna dans cette direction.

Quelqu'un approchait. Si seulement il pouvait voir qui c'était...

« Black est réveillé? » Une voix d'homme, grinçante et surprise. « Et bien ça... Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais plus ».

Sirius distinguait tout juste une silhouette. Trapue et plutôt petite. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Queudver. Mais le gardien était plus grand que ce dernier, et rien qu'à l'entendre parler, on devinait qu'il était beaucoup moins craintif. Et beaucoup plus dangereux aussi, Sirius était prêt à le parier – du moins au combat; Peter avait prouvé par le passé qu'il pouvait être un danger mortel si on lui faisait confiance.

Puis une autre pensée le frappa. Il l'avait appelé Black. Donc il savait son nom. _Mauvais, ça_. Il dut réprimer un frisson en songeant à ce qu'il l'attendait s'il se retrouvait entre les mains du Ministère. D'un autre côté, ces gens étaient peut-être avec l'Ordre. Mais il en doutait. Si ça avait été le cas, on aurait soigné ses blessures et il se serait réveillé dans un lit, pas sur un sol de pierre. Il y avait aussi une troisième possibilité... Le sorcier préférait ne pas y penser.

L'homme qui avait aidé l'Animagus quand il avait repris conscience s'adressa à l'autre d'une voix beaucoup trop joyeuse et amicale pour être sincère.

« Eh oui! Surprenant, n'est-ce pas? »

« Pourquoi? » le coupa Sirius, incapable de se retenir. « Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? Où suis-je, au juste? » Ce n'était que deux des innombrables questions qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit, mais elles suffiraient pour l'instant.

XXX

Jack en resta bouche bée, l'irritation qu'avait causée Black en ruinant son numéro de persuasion complètement oubliée. D'accord, il fallait s'attendre à ce que l'autre pirate soit un peu dérouté après ce qu'il avait subi, mais de là à ne pas savoir où il était... _Il a vraiment l'air perdu. C'est à croire qu'il a tout oublié._

Le gardien aussi sembla surpris, mais pas autant que Jack. Et il était apparemment parvenu aux mêmes conclusions.

« Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous rappeliez? » Il tentait de toute évidence d'avoir l'air aimable, mais c'était complètement raté.

Jack observa Black plus attentivement. La surprise et le trouble se lisaient clairement sur son visage, toutefois il ne semblait pas particulièrement nerveux. Ses yeux étaient tournés dans la direction du gardien, mais fixaient un point légèrement décalé vers la gauche et étaient plutôt vitreux. _Il n'est quand-même pas aveugle, non?_

Black fronça les sourcils.

« Où est-ce que je suis? » finit-il par demander. Son compagnon de cellule nota avec intérêt qu'il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de répondre. _Des choses à cacher? Probablement: c'est un pirate, après tout. _De toute évidence, Black craignait d'en dire trop. Mais à quel sujet? Jack se promit de le découvrir. _Ça pourrait être intéressant_.

Le gardien grogna. Lui aussi avait décelé la réticence du pirate, mais choisit de remettre le sujet à plus tard.

« Dans la prison de Port Royal, sur l'île de la Jamaïque. Vous êtes condamné à... »

« Minute! » s'exclama Black. Pendant une fraction de seconde, une expression apeurée chassa la surprise sur son visage, mais fut bien vite réprimée. « Je suis en prison? En Jamaïque? Pourquoi? »

« J'y venais », rétorqua le vieil homme, glacial. « Vous vous moquez de moi, où vous avez vraiment perdu la mémoire? »

Black marmonna quelque chose de parfaitement inintelligible qui ressemblait étrangement à une insulte. Le gardien l'ignora.

« Comme je m'apprêtais à le dire avant que vous ne m'interrompiez, vous êtes condamné à être pendu par le cou jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Les chefs d'accusation sont les suivants: meurtre prémédité sur la personne de Gregory Lestrange, usurpation de l'identité d'un dignitaire français, vol, contrebande, possession d'artefacts illégaux, piraterie et, pour finir, trahison envers la Couronne britannique et l'Ordre des Chevaliers de l'Aurore. La sentence sera exécutée demain à l'aube ».

Au fur et à mesure que la liste de ses méfaits s'allongeait, l'expression de totale incompréhension de Black s'était faite plus prononcée. Il parvint à répondre alors que le gardien faisait mine de s'éloigner.

« Et le procès? Je suis sûr que même ici, j'ai droit à un procès, non? » Sa voix tremblait légèrement. De toute évidence, il s'était un peu attendu à ce qui suivit.

« Un procès? » ricana le gardien, méprisant. « Un traître comme vous n'en mérite pas! »

« ...connard de Croupton », gronda Black, si bas que Jack ne saisit que les trois derniers mots de la phrase. Apparemment, le gardien n'avait pas mieux entendu.

« Pardon? Je ne me rappelle pas m'être présenté ».

« Hein? » La réponse simultanée de Jack et de Black ne se fit pas attendre.

« Comment savez-vous mon nom, Black? Je suis Francis Croupton », ajouta-t-il en voyant la tête de ses interlocuteurs.

« À dire vrai », lâcha l'interpellé, conscient de sa bévue grâce au ton menaçant du gardien, « Ce n'était pas à vous que je faisais référence. J'ignorais votre nom ».

L'autre lui jeta un regard soupçonneux et plutôt haineux en s'éloignant, sans doute pour prévenir le bourreau qu'il aurait le lendemain deux paires de bottes au lieu d'une seule. À cette pensée, Jack frissonna. Le soleil se couchait: le temps leur était compté.

Il était temps d'agir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Un artisan est toujours content de savoir que son œuvre est appréciée ». Ou détestée. Peu m'importe.

Reviewez!

À bientôt (du moins je l'espère),

Eldonyx


End file.
